Not That Bad After All
by Inazuma1928
Summary: Izaya's always managed to lure Shizuo different places by angering the blonde. Kind of like an annoying sheepdog and its sheep. One night, Izaya decides to lure Shizuo to his own home. But the reason?


To say the least, Shizuo Heiwajima was a tad bit irritated.

The strongest man in Ikebukuro, who was wearing his classical Bartender uniform and sunglasses. That classical, irritated frown too.

Shizuo was standing outside of Simon's sushi shop and above him were annoying ass, gray, nighttime clouds. Around him were annoying ass people. And his annoying ass lighter decided to be a fucking shit and not work correctly. He couldn't even have the simple pleasure of smoking a damn cigarette?! Damn, he was pissed off..

The blonde man decided to just simply walk home, maybe break a few of his doors again. As he started to walk in that direction he was accidentally ran into and he almost fell back on his ass. A deep, guttural growl seeped out from the back of the man's throat and he intended to pummel whoever the hell ran into him until he couldn't walk right for weeks.

"Oh! I'm so sorry mister!" a small voice squeaked out and Shizuo looked down. A good few feet below him stood a little, sniffling girl. The little brunette girl had on a cute, pink dress and she was shivering with fear. Badly too. So much for the whole pummeling idea.

"That's alright. Where's your, um, your mom?" Shizuo asked, kneeling down in front of the crying girl. The man wasn't used to children.. at all.. but he didn't want this little girl to be all alone out here by herself.

The little girl rubbed her green eyes and sniffled before whimpering, "I-I don't know. We were having dinner here a little bit ago and I saw a really pretty butterfly and went to go see it but it flew away and then when I turned around my mommy wasn't there anymore..!"

Her whimpers seemed to grow louder and louder and Shizuo was afraid the girl would start crying again.

"Hey, it's okay. She'll be right back, I'm sure!" Shizuo exclaimed, trying his best to calm the girl down. By some miracle she did and she hugged his arm, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Will you wait with me until my mommy comes back?" the girl whimpered, looking up at Shizuo behind his white sleeve. The blonde man really didn't want to. He was still pissed off and was surprised he managed to contain his anger this long. Besides it was kind of late, he wanted to get home. He didn't _have_ to wait with the girl! It's not like she was his! But..

"Yeah sure. Why not? What does your mom look like?" Shizuo asked with a fake smile that actually looked quite genuine, picking the small girl up in an arm. She could've been five or six she was so little! Her arms immediately wrapped around Shizuo's neck and she looked around with wide, emerald eyes.

"Well um.. she has navy blue eyes.. and brown hair.. like mine! And um.. she's wearing a green dress I think.." the small girl murmured, scrunching her eyebrows cutely as she tried to recollect. Shizuo let a tiny smile slip out at the girl's childlike adorableness and carried her into the sushi shop to wait for the mother there. Besides, maybe he could leave the girl there with Simon and finally go home.

"Shizuo! Are you here for sushi? It cheap! It good!" the Russian man exclaimed with a smile, his dark arms out wide.

"No Simon, not today. Did you see where this girl's mother went?" Shizuo replied, motioning his hand towards the child who offered a small smile and wave to the Russian man. Simon told Shizuo that the woman had already left but her number was on the receipt. The man continued to tell the blonde that they'd call but that it'd be a huge help for Shizuo to stay and watch the girl until the mother showed up. Through gritted teeth Shizuo responded with a "fine."

Shizuo leaned back against the counter and sat the girl there so that he'd be able to keep a better watch on her and so that she wouldn't be able to run off like she did to her mother.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked, swinging her legs as she looked up at Shizuo with curious, happy eyes.

"I'm Shizuo. What's your name?" he asked back, deciding to continue making small-talk with the child until her mother arrived.

"I'm Deiji!" she exclaimed with a wide, proud smile. Shizuo let a small one of his own slip again and opened his mouth to ask another question of the girl until _he_ decided to show his damned, annoying, flea-like face.

"Shizu-chan! I didn't expect you to be here!" that annoying little voice cooed, the brunette man himself walking into the shop. His dark eyes twinkled with mischief and he showed his sly little smile that hid so many dastardly ideas.

"Damn flea.. What are you doing here?!" Shizuo growled, crossing his arms to stop himself from throwing something at the other man. He didn't want this little girl to get in the middle of one of his fights.

"I just came to get something to eat, is that a crime Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, a sly smile on his lips as he realized this little factor. Is he above using this little girl's being here to his own benefit? Of course not!

"Everything with you is a crime." Shizuo growled back, fighting back his anger with every ounce of self-control he had. Izaya let out a small laugh and he stepped up to the blonde who obviously was growing even more angry at the closeness. Wonderful.

"Now that's just a cruel thing to say Shizu-chan!" Izaya whimpered, a false pout on his lips. He stepped even closer to the man who was trapped between a blissfully unaware child and the cold rock of the counter. He turned on his heals at the last second and leaned his back into Shizuo's warm but solid chest, his black hair tickling the other's neck and chin.

"Oh, hi! Are you two friends?" the little girl asked, finally coming back out of her day-dream and seeing Izaya.

"Hell no!"

"The best of friends~!"

The blonde man glared harshly at the brunette while Izaya smiled smugly up at the other. This is fun!

Izaya decided to continue pissing off and irritating the other, turning so that he was facing Shizuo and wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He lifted his leg up behind him for a bit of effect and snuggled his forehead and nose into Shizuo's collarbone.

_So warm! And fun to hug too! _Izaya thought with the slightest of grins.

"See how good of friends we are~?" Izaya purred, smiling at the girl who innocently smiled and giggled back.

"Get the hell off of me, you filthy flea!"

"Hi, um, I'm looking for Deiji?" a soft voice suddenly asked, the owner of the voice behind Izaya.

"Eh?" both men groaned in surprise, turning their heads. What a sight to see for that woman. Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo's hand balled up tightly in Izaya's hair. There wasn't that much distance between the two either.

The long, brown haired woman blushed and look away from the two, "o-oh! I-I'm sorry! But, um, do either of you know where my daughter is-?"

"Mommy!" Deiji squealed, hopping off the counter and running to her mother.

"Deiji! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the woman exclaimed looking blissfully at her daughter's safety and the two men she saw taking care of her, "and, um, I respect and am a proud supporter of you two's lifestyle!" The woman quickly added with an embarrassed but proud smile before picking her daughter up and walking out of the shop.

After minutes of silence Shizuo growled and slowly turned to the brunette.

"Izaaaayyyyaaaa..." the blond man growled, his eyes full of anger. With that girl gone, now he had no reason to hold back his anger. Izaya only responded with a giddy little smile as he stood up higher on his toes.

"Welp, guess I gotta go! It was fun Shizu-chan, we should do this again some time!" the laughing brunette exclaimed, smiling mischievously up at Shizuo.

_What is he planni-_

Before Shizuo could finish his thought, Izaya leaned forward, pecking the caught-off-guard man's lips for a few, sweet seconds before slipping out of the blonde's hold. Shizuo's surprise at the kiss loosened his hold making it easy for Izaya to escape.

The kiss itself wasn't bad but the absolute embarrassment at the idea of people seeing him kissing Izaya was. Luckily no one actually saw them since the place was a bit busy and no one felt the need to mind what the two boys were doing. But still! The fact that Izaya was able to catch him off guard like that.. _that_ pissed him off.

Very quickly the embarrassed Shizuo sprinted after him, wanting nothing more than to kill the annoying flea. Izaya just laughed as he ran, his plan falling perfectly into play.

_But I also have to be careful_, Izaya remembered with a slight frown. Shizuo never _did_ ever fall into any of Izaya's plans the way Izaya wanted him to. But, that's just what Izaya liked about him.

Soon enough, the two wound up at Izaya's apartment. How stupid is that damned flea to take him the whole way here?! Now there's no way for the man to escape.

"Izaya!"the angry man shouted, slightly out of breathe from the miles they ran but still ready to kill the annoying bastard.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you followed me all the way home? How romantic, I'm swooning!" Izaya sighed, a smirk on his lips as he ran to the door and slid it open, "you're not gonna stop there, are you Shizu-chan?" Izaya pouted, waving at Shizuo as the glass doors slid closed, blocking Shizuo from Izaya with a thin strip of plastic.

So what?! He's broken through _metal_ doors! Are plastic, sliding doors really supposed to stop him?! Shizuo roughly pulled opened those doors, probably damaging the hinges and forcefully pinned Izaya into the wall by his neck. The sliding doors only opened up to a small, lobby-like room. one door was in front of the pair but the only way to unlock such a door was with a laser-sensing key.

"Why hello Shizu-chan, what do I owe the pleasure?" Izaya slyly asked, even as he winced slightly at Shizuo's crushing hold and he found it hard to breathe around the strong hand.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" the blonde man angrily shouted, his words growls. Shizuo sensed Izaya slightly twitch his arm, the one in his jacket pocket. Izaya was only planning to pull out his room key but Shizuo didn't think that. It wasn't really the blonde's fault though. Izaya _had_ pulled a knife on him before.

_That damned pocket-knife!_ Shizuo realized, quickly pinning the man's arms instead of his neck. Izaya's arms were soon trapped above his own head by the same strength that threw lampposts as if they were pebbles on a daily basis. Izaya felt so weak in this position and secretly that weakness scared him. He never was able to guess any of Shizuo's moves. What even kept Shizuo from killing Izaya right there? That wouldn't be fun for the cunning escape-artist.

"Do what Shizu-chan? I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Izaya chuckled before glancing up at his pinned arms. "Now Shizu-chan, I didn't expect someone like you to be into bondage! How enticing."

The brunette's response annoyed and embarrassed the blonde even farther but he didn't falter his grip, "you know damn well what! Why the hell did you kiss me?!"

This was answered with a soft, almost-serious grin, "the real question Shizuo-kun, is why didn't you kill me back there? If it really bothered you that much? Hm? Any reason?"

_He.. said my actual name? With the proper suffix..? _Shizuo thought, caught off-guard by the suddenly politeness.

"Another important question. Why haven't you killed me now? I mean, you have every real reason to. I cost you that bartender job, I embarrassed you just a few moments ago, from the first second I've known you I've been a real pain in your ass. Wouldn't the logical thing be to kill me? It's not like anyone would know either. There's a lot of people that want me dead, you know. No one would ever know it was you. So why haven't you killed me yet?" Izaya continued matter-of-factly, staring dead into Shizuo's deep, yellow-tinted eyes.

"Just shut up and answer the damned question!" Shizuo shouted as he ignored Izaya's questions, his grip tightening a fraction. Any tighter he'd probably break Izaya's arm. Not like the little flea didn't deserve it, putting Shizuo through all of this extra strain.

Izaya sighed, and let out a small, almost nervous smile before answering, "I like you, Shizuo Heiwajima. Simple as that."

It took a few moments for the words to process through Shizuo's mind but when they did, he felt a huge shock. The annoying flea.. the exact man who's been a pain in his ass since High School.. _liked_ him?

"Shizuo..?" the man murmured, growing nervous and awkward at the silence.

"I'm still here, I'm just processing what you just told me.. you fucking ass," Shizuo grumbled, lightly glaring at the dark-haired man. The lack of actual hatred behind the words and how the glare wasn't nearly as powerful as what it could've been, made Izaya feel.. kinda.. good. Even if only a little bit. The man slipped his arms out of the hold that was now almost limp and pulled out the sensing key to his apartment, now standing in front of the gray door. One simple flick of the wrist and that door would open. The exact door he was leaning all of his weight on.

"Come on, Shizuo-kun. I knew you were a bit slow but this is pretty ridiculous," Izaya sneered, his usual snide bite gone and replaced with an actual, fun-loving, joking tone. Shizuo growled and swung his arm back, stomping towards the brunette.

_Finally he actually _does_ follow along!_ Izaya noticed, turning his wrist at just the right moment. Falling nicely with his plan, the door opened and he fell back, followed by a shocked Shizuo.

Izaya landed harsher than he wanted to on the hard ground and was glad that Shizuo had the mindset to catch himself before crushing the brunette. The blonde's legs on either side of Izaya's hips. His arms holding himself mere inches over said man. Although Izaya planned it, it didn't take out the fact that Izaya was a bit embarrassed at the closeness.

"Oh my! Look at our predicament," Izaya joked, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. The other's response was a simple, silent glance. It wasn't an angry look but still.. Izaya didn't necessarily like it.

"You know Shizuo.. I really do like you. I don't want you to think I was just fucking with you when I said that.." Izaya murmured while lightly toying with the hair at the base of Shizuo's neck, glancing away at the tan walls with a small, embarrassed, pink flush on his cheeks. That silence again! Izaya _really_ didn't like it!

Izaya would give himself just a few more minutes before he crawled out from under Shizuo and asked the other to go home and forget about the whole thing, before the blonde finally responded.

"I'm making you promise me right here that you aren't messing with me. 'Cause if I get even the slightest feeling that you are.." the blonde warned, a threatening glint in his yellow-tinted eyes.

"I'm not, I'm not, I promise! if it were just a joke I wouldn't have put my life out like that.." Izaya answered, denying all possible accusations. Because well.. he really was telling the truth. Izaya didn't really know when he started liking the blonde. He didn't like him in High School, that's for damn sure. Maybe.. maybe it was that night Saika showed up with her freaky idea of love. He didn't know.. it could've been then. Maybe the constant mention that night of how he apparently hated the blonde awakened a different feeling for the man inside of Izaya. It didn't really matter when the feeling arrived anyhow. It just mattered that he _did_ like the blonde.

Another long, agonizing pause while Shizuo looked over Izaya and thought.

Did Shizuo like the other man back..? Well.. he didn't have any feelings of trying to hurt him now and this is the closest they've ever actually been to each other. He also really didn't mind Izaya's kiss earlier either, he was just embarrassed by it. Well.. _would_ being in a relationship with this man even be that bad? Izaya wasn't anywhere near unattractive; the man had very appealing looks. And if this really was just a joke - and Shizuo didn't actually believe that it was - Shizuo'd be able to protect himself from whatever Izaya decided to throw at him. And Shizuo was feeling a bit lonely as it is, as much as he tried to ignore the growing feeling. And being with Izaya would cancel out all of those original dating issues of explaining and trying to hide his monster-like strength. Izaya already knew about it and he's already managed thousands of times to escape Shizuo's attacks, so that wouldn't have been an issue. But what about the fact that he's a man? Well, honestly, that fact bothered Shizuo the least. Whatever the people around him thought, he didn't really care. As long as the people he actually liked and cared about didn't give a fuck neither would he.

So.. _would_ dating him be that bad?

"... Alright," Shizuo murmured finally, looking back at that shocked pair of Onyx eyes. He.. he excepted?!

"Is that a..?" Izaya murmured, his eyes still widely staring up at Shizuo.

"Yeah, yeah.." Shizuo murmured back, not making eye contact. His face was even flushed with color a bit! Sqea!

He couldn't help himself any longer. He tightened his hold around Shizuo's neck, pulling himself up a bit to hug the blonde. It was hesitant, but the other man hugged him back. Izaya's never felt happier and even drips of tears seeped from his eyes. But he wasn't sad.. was he really so happy that he was crying? Huh.. I guess he was..

The other man wrapped his arms around Izaya's back, pressing the brunette into his own chest. Izaya pouted when they both ended up relaxing their holds. Shizuo saw the tears and gave Izaya a questioning glance.

"Izaya, why are you crying?" the blonde asked, brushing away a tear with his thumb. He looked over Izaya with worried, slightly protective eyes and the look just made Izaya all the happier.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy!" Izaya exclaimed, his voice shaky but he did still have that smile on his face. The first genuine smile Shizuo's ever actually seen.

"Alright, I guess that's okay. As long as they're from you being happy."

A small moment of silence grew before Izaya fidgeted and his cheeks bloomed again, "hey Shizuo.."

"Hm?"

"Can I, um.. Can I kiss you? For real this time..?" Izaya murmured, looking from Shizuo to the wall and back again.

Another damned moment of silence.

"Okay.." Shizuo murmured back, cupping the other face in a soft hold. Their noses brushed together and their lips finally met. Izaya tightened his hold on Shizuo's neck, not wanting him to back away at all. He just wanted to enjoy how their lips fit together, soft against slightly chapped. Izaya moved his lips against Shizuo's, the other male picking up and copying the action.

"Mm.." Izaya let out softly as Shizuo picked him up a few inches from the ground and held him closer through the kiss, their chests pressing together in the most perfect way. Izaya felt a slight nibble at his lip and blushed, but opened his mouth slightly for the other. Shizuo's tongue slipped inside and mingled with Izaya's, feeling around this not yet foraged, warm gold mine.

_Well.. I guess being with Izaya wouldn't be all that bad after all.._

Shizuo's eyes were a bit glazed over from the pleasantries of the kiss but when he finally managed to pull himself back into reality, Izaya was already a bit of a panting mess. Across his sweating face was a bit of drool from their kiss, hot red skin that burned a bit at the touch, and onyx eyes that gazed warmly up at the blonde male.

Izaya pulled himself up quick and kissed Shizuo's cheeks, and adorable grin on his face.

"So, what do you want to do now, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, gazing happily at Shizuo's attractive face. And it's all his!

"I'm not really sure actually.." murmured back Shizuo, feeling a bit nervous that he didn't have any idea of what to do.

"Wellll... we can be all cute and cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie! Maybe I can apologize for all the shit I did before. You know, so we can start fresh?" Izaya offered with a small, apologetic smile. After a bit Shizuo nodded and showed a small smile back.

"Alright. Let's hope it's a long movie, because you have a _lot_ to apologize for."

"Haha, that's funn-! Shizuo, what are you doing?!" Izaya freaked out, tightly holding onto Shizuo's hair. The other man had picked him up, Izaya's chest pressing into the blonde's forehead.

"I'm carrying you," Shizuo replied simply, as if it were obvious.

"Isn't there an easier way?!" Izaya exclaimed, afraid he'd slip and fall out of Shizuo's hold. The blonde also took this into factor and switched the way he held Izaya, letting the man fall into his arms in an easier way. Izaya blushed all different shades as Shizuo held him like a new husband would to a wife and he hid his face in Shizuo's chest. Shizuo smiled and sat them both down on the couch.

"I don't know how to work your t.v. so," Shizuo trailed off, handing Izaya the remote. Izaya took the remote but didn't turn the television on or anything, sitting up and crossing his arms at Shizuo.

"What?"

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"Just lay down Shizuo-kunnn! Please?" Izaya whimpered, showing wide, puppy-dog eyes. Shizuo complied and laid down, muttering something about how he laid down because he wanted to, not because Izaya asked him to. Izaya smiled in victory and curled up on top of Shizuo, loving the warmth. It's not like he'd be able to hurt Shizuo from the weight, I mean, the man's had a truck on top of him before!

Izaya found a good, action movie, particularly one Shizuo's brother didn't star in. He continued to snuggle into Shizuo, his face pressed comfortably into the man's chest with his arms snuggled up to his own, leaner torso. His legs were curled in between Shizuo's and the brunette sighed contently.

"You still have to apologize for all of that stuff you know," Shizuo murmured with an even tone, running a hand through Izaya's hair. His opposite arm wrapped around Izaya's back, holding him and keeping him from possibly slipping onto the floor.

"Yeah, I know.. hm.. I'm sorry for tricking you into having a truck run you over. Twice.." Izaya murmured, laughing a bit awkwardly. "Um.. I'm sorry for cutting your chest that one time... I'm sorry for costing you that job.. I know how you actually kind of liked it.." Izaya continued marking of a few more apologies he needed to tell Shizuo. "I'm sorry for always being an ass in general," Izaya finished after a few minutes with a short, tired laugh, looking up at Shizuo with a smile.

"Ha, okay, you don't have to apologize anymore. It's getting weird," Shizuo murmured back, a soft, pink haze on his cheeks. Shizuo took his sunglasses off and placed them on the coffee table a little bit before, showing off the golden eyes Izaya liked so much. The blonde man continued to absentmindedly run his fingers through Izaya's hair, relaxing the brunette man almost to sleep.

As much as he tried to, Izaya was finding it incredibly hard to keep his eyes open. Whether it was from the warmth of the body beneath his, Shizuo's rhythmic breathing, or the man's fingers toying with his hair: either way he was falling asleep and fast.

"Shizuo.. I'm sorry for not confessing sooner.." Izaya mumbled sleepily before that comforting, dark warmth consumed in and he began to lightly snore on top of Shizuo.

_Yeah.. Being with him wouldn't be that bad at all.._ Shizuo realized with a soft smile directed at the sleeping man, resting his head back on the green couch's arm, letting that drug-like sleep capture him as well.


End file.
